


在公蜂归巢之前

by jijuta



Category: Original Work, 原耽
Genre: Intersex, M/M, 人外
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-23 10:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19699387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijuta/pseuds/jijuta
Summary: 它要求和你做爱。艹蜂巢社会+海马生态人外





	1. 上

“求你了？”它说。

它看起来像个男人，二三十岁，四肢俱全，身上看不到什么多余部件，连头发和眼睛都是无聊的棕色。这就是蜂民贵重的公蜂，黑市里有人为此一掷千金，如今你有幸遇见一个，却发现不过如此。

太普通了，看不到任何非凡之处，要是把它丢进人群，没人能挑出这异类。不过专业人士找到了它，他们说是，那便是吧。你只需要给它当一阵子保姆，像这个早上你做的那样，给它提供食物，看它满屋子打转，在它尖叫着撕扯头发时抓住它的手。你希望能用绳子或麻药一了百了，但蜂民那边不允许，它好歹算个贵客。

它并没有闹腾很久，尽管它一直不吃东西。好在明早蜂民就会把它接走，一天不吃造成不了什么损害。下午它企图跟你搭话，问你怎么称呼，你没有理它，它开始喋喋不休。

“来吧，别这样，我听见你跟人说话了，你听得懂我在说什么！”它说。

“我要叫你大个子蠢货，因为你甚至不给我一个假名。”它说。

“你不无聊吗？我在给你上班闲聊的机会，跟我说话，我就没空做你不希望看到的事情，一举两得。”它说。

“说点什么，这里连本书都没有，太无聊了，我要挤扁脑袋找个口子逃出去。”它说。

最后它说：“我知道根本出不去，行行好！”

说这话时它攥着你的领子，那双眼睛睁得很大，狂乱得像头困兽。它是对的，这里安全又隐秘，蚊蝇都无法进出，外面还有别人看守，你作为陪护人一样出不去，哪怕它解决了你也无关紧要——倒不是说你真担心这个，你可以单手把它扯开然后扔过整个房间，它能制服你的几率像松鼠制服熊一样大。

“我知道我出不去，你们会把我送回去，是吧？他们在路上了吗？我还有多久？”它说，“我的狗会怎么样？他们会给她找个好主人吧？雪球是个好姑娘……”

有一会儿它根本没在看你，茫然得像在自言自语。下一刻它停了下来，仿佛忽然想到了什么，对你挤出一个巨大的、不自然的笑容。

“我在北方联邦的银行里有个账户，用假名开的，没人会知道，我可以给你账号密码，只要你答应去看看我的狗。”它满怀希望地说，“你不用养她，只是看看她好不好，如果没人养她，把她放进收容所。账户里有几万，全是你的了，我住在……”

“不。”你说。

并没有什么不让你跟它说话的禁令，只是没人要求你陪聊。如果你有说话的兴趣，你也不在乎搭几句话。

“你甚至不用去，只要雇人跑一趟就够了！”它抬高了声音，“几万！不用一两百就能让人跑一趟！”

“直接告诉我吧。”你说，“你就当我这么做了。”

明天之后它便不是你的麻烦，你不认为它有办法证明你完成了承诺。假笑从它脸上掉了下来，它徒劳地张着嘴，好像刚刚意识到这点。你想知道它是不是只想买你说一个漂亮的谎言。

你等了一会儿，伸手把领子从它手中拽出来。它像被惊醒似的，忽地抓住了你的手，说：“那你跟我上床吧。”

“什么？”你说。

“我告诉你账号密码，操我一次。”它说，“求你了？”

此时它的脸凑得很近，鼻梁挺拔，眼窝很深，一张漂亮脸蛋，没有漂亮到超出人类范围，毫无疑问属于男性。它注意到你在看它，再次拉开嘴角，扯开一个不稳定的笑来。它淡粉色的嘴唇干裂起皮，不知摸上去是什么感觉。

你不是没有兴趣，但眼前这玩意根本不是人类。你听说过一些蜂民像蜜蜂又像海马的传闻，具体说法五花八门，你不想惹上麻烦。在你拒绝之前，它抓着你的手往它胯下摸，你鬼使神差地没有抽离，摸到了一片平坦。

“你知道我是……”它含糊地往自己身上比了一下，“我不会真的怀孕，公蜂只是带着女王的卵。没人会发现，我不会告诉任何人……”

现在你真的很想知道它裤子底下是什么样子了。

它飞快地开始脱裤子，手哆嗦得厉害，几乎把扣子扯下来。咔嚓，牛仔裤带着皮带落到地上，然后是乏味的白色平角裤，内裤下的东西倒一点也不乏味。没有阴茎和囊袋，也没有阴蒂和阴唇，两腿间的小丘上覆盖着稀疏的毛发，与头发一样是棕色，细软而卷曲。你的手指探入其中，摸到一条裂缝。

“坐下。”你对床努努嘴。

它乖乖听话，坐到床沿上，任由你抓着它的膝盖拉开它的腿。你在灯光下注视公蜂的下体，伸手掰开肉缝，像扯开陌生昆虫的翅膀。那里不像你操过的任何男人女人，但也没差太远，温热的肉腔泛着牡蛎似的水光。你想知道它的嘴唇要是足够湿润，是不是也会呈现出一样的蔷薇色。

你把手指挤了进去，指尖传来高温与阻力。它还不够湿，充其量是潮湿，像夏季拥挤街道上碰撞的胳膊，皮肉粘腻在一起。 你又挤进一根手指，它从喉咙里挤出一声呜咽，什么都没说。

“你就用这里来生孩子？”你说，拍了一下它的屁股。

它的肉缝紧闭，像个还未发育的少女；腰臀很窄，难以想象那会成为许多幼崽的温床。蜂民的幼崽比人类婴儿小得多，但一次能生育上百，它们要如何从这个小屁股里挤出来？你想象成群的肉虫挤碎它的盆骨，撕裂这条窄小肉道，在它的鲜血与哭喊中降生，你感到恶心，并且勃起了。

“确切地说，我不能生孩子，不是人类意义上的生育，我只是给女王的卵提供营养，让它们孵化，哦还有受精，有些卵需要受精，有些不需要，公蜂是由未受精卵发育成的，你知道吗？”它说，“会有很多血管，把它们连在我的育儿囊里，育儿囊会膨胀，严格来说育儿囊不是子宫，跟人类不一样，不会有那么多血，就和蛇产卵是卵胎生一样，会比较轻松，不会那么糟糕……”

它的声音高得可笑，语速很快，好像根本没想让别人听清，只是在说服它自己。你的手指在它体内弯曲，它只发出一声喘息。它脑中的景象，似乎胜过你正在对它做的事情，占据了它的绝大部分注意力。

蜂民不会用这些生硬的术语，如同生在东方的人不会自称故乡在远东。这是一只在人类世界长大的公蜂，它并没有真的经历过生育，或许它对蜂民的了解并不比你多。蜂民颠倒的生育方式对你来说只是猎奇的故事，眼前的公蜂却要被送回去亲身经历了，可怜的东西。

你低头舔上那道肉缝，感觉很奇怪，没有一个可以取悦的凸起。公蜂到底会不会有快感？没有也正常，女王蜂对繁殖有着绝对的控制权，蜂民可能根本不需要快感来鼓励生育。那里可能有个开关，按下就射精，它刚刚不是还说什么受精卵未受精卵之类的东西吗？不过当你的舌头钻进去，你知道它至少有感觉。

它的头随之后仰，嘴巴张开，鼻尖戳向天花板。像一堆棱角堆起来似的，你想，到处都是尖锐的东西，到处都支棱着骨头，缺乏脂肪温软的弧度，一个母亲的反义词。他们要把这么个瘦骨嶙峋的男人带回去生孩子？你轻轻吮咬嘴里的软肉，好吧，也不是没有柔软的地方。

你的舌头与手指在那儿挖掘出一条蜿蜒湿润的小路，这条奇怪的阴道开始湿润，打湿了细软的毛发，双腿之间湿淋淋一片。它磕磕绊绊地呻吟，双手抓着你的脑袋，不知该扯开还是摁下去。你站起来，把它推倒在床上，将它的衣服卷到胸口上。这具缺乏锻炼的苍白身体没多少肌肉线条，胸口柔软，腰肢纤细，把手掌压上小腹能感觉到一点软肉。这是它的子宫。你为这想法战栗，直接操了进去。

它发出一声尖叫，两只手紧抓床单。那并非一声惨叫，更像惊讶，它的手脚和身躯都在小幅度乱动，你被勒得皱眉，只得退出去，它却追了过来。

“不疼？”你问。

“不是很疼？不疼？我不知道？”它语无伦次地说，“疼，烫，不坏，不要停下，你答应了……”

你用一次缓慢的抽插回答。

所有声音都卡死在它喉咙里，它一动不动，完全惊呆了。你再次推进去，它挣扎着支起身体，低头盯着你们交合的地方，像个盯着火焰的孩子，又害怕又着迷。你问它：“过去没被操过？”它说：“我能跟谁？谁都会发现我是什么。啊！”

它为你的动作叫起来，瞳孔扩张，皮肤潮红，如此兴奋，初尝禁果的处女。“自己也没试过？”你又问，“在给你的女王守贞吗？”

它爆发出一阵狂笑。

“我不敢！”它说，“我怎么知道碰自己会发生什么？十五岁我才知道自己是个什么东西！我出现在你们的恐怖片里，又没有蜂民性教育片，如果我摸了自己就突然想生孩子呢？我可能扔下一切，跑去一个从没去过的地方，对一个从没见过的人言听计从，在那里过一辈子，就因为我想知道自慰是什么感觉？”

它歇斯底里地大笑，声音断断续续，混合着呻吟，被你搅成一团乱七八糟的絮语。它还在说：“我一辈子都不敢，但还是要回去了，从来没试过，至少要试一试，在他们用我装卵前……”

你用舌头堵住它的嘴，它的废话开始让你不舒服了。没过一会儿，另一条舌头热情地缠上来，它往你怀里钻，一双长腿缠着你的腰，在你抚摸它头发时大声呻吟，像一只被顺毛的猫，或者一个对价钱极其满意的妓女——事实上它才是付钱的那个。你暂时没空感到讽刺，你的鸡巴陷入一汪湿滑软肉，那是个好操的逼，值得一次次拔出来再磨进去。

它的眼睛还是大睁，拒绝闭上，甚至很少眨眼，要不是你正忙着，那股异常的亢奋劲儿本该让你感到不适。你揉搓它的乳头，抚摸覆着绒毛的肉丘，亲它，操它，不知哪一个最终将它推过了线。它浑身痉挛，眼睛翻到了脑后，发出一声长长的哀叫。你在射精前一刻想到了什么，拔出来射在它肚子上。而在那被操开的肉缝间，依然有乳白色的浊液缓缓流出，果然，它在自己体内射精。有趣。

它喘得很厉害，近乎啜泣，身体簌簌抖动，瞳孔扩得极大，将棕色虹膜挤成边缘的环，看起来像磕了药。将一个废话连篇的麻烦操成一个颤抖的烂摊子令你身心愉悦，也不在乎它继续说些什么。

“这很好。”它低语，“像烧伤，像抽筋，但是好的那种。像掉下去，好像其他什么事情都被隔开了。有点可怕，但想再来一次，难怪那么多人喜欢。还有高潮之前堆积的过程，那种麻痹酸软感，嗡鸣的快乐，骨头都在震动，下面舒服得好像要融化掉一样……”

你从未遇见过如此坦白的床伴，它仔细描述交媾感受，本该很色情煽情，但却古怪的纯真，像一篇认真的读后感。它小心地碰了碰双腿间的口子，那里还因刚才的激烈性交红肿滚烫，一碰便让它瑟缩了一下。“太敏感了。”它嘀咕，又轻轻戳了戳，拈了拈指头上的精液，“难受，可还是很好。这是我身体的一部分……”

它忽然咯咯笑起来，笑得浑身抖动，眼泪大滴大滴落下。这小疯子。你抓住它的手腕拉了一下，它茫然地看着你，仿佛刚刚意识到旁边还有人。

它胡乱抹了把脸，跟你道谢，告诉你账号密码，问你要不要拿笔记一下。它还说想喝水，想吃东西，想洗个澡。

“然后或许我们可以再做一次。”它心不在焉地说，“距离明天还早。”


	2. 下

晚饭后它走进了浴室，里面响起哗哗的水声。过了一会儿，门打开了，它赤条条站在门口，问你要不要进来。

即使在氤氲水汽之中，你也能看到它湿滑的下体，那里像个被翻弄过的果实，嫩肉敞开，让它濡湿的显然不仅仅是热水。你盯着看，它简单地承认：“我试了一下，不行，大概还不熟练。”

你想象它在浴室中抚摸自己，修长的手指陷入肉道，摸索着能带来高潮流出精液的地方，急切又不得其法。瞧瞧，从处女到荡妇只花费几小时，不，它一开始就是个婊子。

你脱掉衣裤，走进去，把它摁到地上，手指插入它的嘴巴，拇指压着一排臼齿。它的牙齿洁白、不太整齐、圆润，像一串小贝壳，食草动物的嘴巴。你把半勃的阴茎杵进这张嘴，它的头被你顶得上仰，后脑勺撞到瓷砖上。粉红的嘴唇在你阴茎上环成一个圈，被水浸润之后，它的嘴和你想象中一样软。你的手穿过它的发丝，拽住被打湿的头发，快速而残酷地操它的脸。它削瘦的面孔时不时被你顶起一块，看起来柔软了许多。

你一放手它便开始咳嗽，咳呛伴随着几下干呕，但当你把它拽起来，它连躲都不躲。那双棕色的大眼睛满是病态的好奇心，热切地期待即将发生在自己身上的一切。你把它翻过去，推到墙上，手在它胯下摸了一把，落到了屁股上。

“噢！”它低呼。

沾上淫水的手指戳进肛门，它分开腿，频频回头。这个角度它看不到你如何分开它，只能感觉到你带着粗茧的手指顶开肌肉环，往里面戳刺、弯曲、拉伸。你很快放进了第二根、第三根，它叫了一声，喘息着说疼，伸手去摸自己前面。你抓住它的手固定在它头顶，它抱怨地哼哼，顶了顶胯，用肉丘去蹭浴室湿乎乎的瓷砖。母狗。

你粗暴地扩张了一会儿，抽出手指，扶着阴茎顶进去。只有它前面的水当润滑，外加站着的姿势显然不利于放松，你简直陷入一汪肉沼，紧得寸步难行。“啊！好痛。”它喘息着说，“像被撕开，会好起来吗？我希望会好起来……”

它自言自语得厉害，神经质，不知道平时就这样还是因为现下神经紧张。你把它的臀瓣掰得更开，用上点力气缓慢地顶进去和抽出来，它哑着嗓子呜呜乱叫。那个紧咬不放的穴口慢慢被驯服，逐渐变得松软起来。你大发慈悲地松开它的手，去摸它前面，它慌忙撑住墙，没让自己滑下去。

花洒一直开着，热水冲在你们身上，水花飞溅，水雾浓得像奶。到处都是湿的，体液蒸腾在空气中，呼吸间一股幻觉般的腥甜。你的手在它身上逡巡，抚弄光滑的皮肤，掐捏胸口腰腹的软肉。它的皮肤很薄，已经被蒸得通红，手印与吻痕都混入其中。要是蜂民追究这痕迹，你漫不经心地想，你就说早在它来之前它们就在那里了。

“嗯，好像有感觉了。”它嘀咕，“还是痛，但是习惯了，舒服起来，这种拉伸感……”

你再次撞进去好让它闭嘴。

你的手完全能覆盖它瘦小的屁股，把它提起来再放下去，好用得像个飞机杯。它垫着脚，被你撞得摇摇晃晃，没过多久便发出一声哭叫，说它站不住了。话音未落它便双膝一软，完全挂在了你阴茎上，被顶弄得双眼翻白。你索性把它抱起来抵着墙干，它的手脚胡乱挣扎，想抓点什么又抓不住，扑腾得像条被钉住的蛇。

你的手印留在它窄窄的腰臀上，你的牙印则位居后颈。这块鲜活的肉在你齿间脉动，包裹着你的阴茎，鲜美多汁。它的乳头在你掌心划过，硬得像块小石子，你掐下去，收获一声破碎的呻吟。

“为什么会……”它仍像癔症似的低语，“后面，甚至跟生殖没关系，但还，哈，太棒了……呜！”

它的牙关咔地合上，身躯蓦地反弓，整个身体剧烈抖动，发出一声拉长的甜腻呻吟，脚趾全都蜷缩起来。有好几秒，它在你手中颤抖，像只失温的动物。而后它又软成了一滩泥，任由你在它后穴里快进快出，睾丸拍打它的屁股，阴茎把洞口搅得起泡。你终于射在它体内，一放开手，它便顺着墙滑了下去，跪趴在地，两个肉洞都溢出精液。

你洗完澡它还没恢复过来，依然跌坐在那里喘息。你冲洗了它，处理掉体液，揉搓皮肤上的印记，尽可能模糊掉留下的痕迹。它乖得像个洋娃娃，可能还在神游天外，清洗它没费多少功夫。

等你们出来，它又说：“有吃的吗？”

洗澡前它才刚吃过，它看明白了你的疑问，补充道：“不饿，但还可以吃。我可以点菜吗？”答案是否定的，不过你还是让外面准备了食物。它看起来的确不饿，慢吞吞地把所有东西都吃完了。

“我听说蜂民会制作营养膏来喂公蜂和幼崽。”它说，“最近不是有麦片什么的声称像蜂民食品一样营养均衡吗，天晓得他们有没有真吃过蜂民的东西。就算营养膏像蜂蜜一样好吃，天天吃也会让人发疯吧。我忙起来也经常吃快餐，一个月里只点几样就觉得腻了。要是早知道我会回去，我就应该多尝些吃的。”

它说：“我真不该买那么多重复的快餐，浪费了多少机会。早知道我就不存钱了，我应该一边打工一边旅行。我不应该加班。我应该逃掉所有讨厌的课，我猜蜂民不会在乎我拿了什么学位证书。我应该和喜欢过的女孩子表白。我应该……我不应该去那个收容所，有个老太太也喜欢雪球，被她领养可能比较好。他们不应该把我偷出来。你知道是怎么回事吧，走私贩子，那么多年就成功偷渡过一次，为什么是我，要是我直接在那里长大……”

它打了个寒颤，用力摇了摇头：“不，算了，至少我知道外面是什么样子。”

有那么一小会儿，你心中升起一点怜悯，都怪它说得太多了。这徒劳无益的怜悯令你想点起一支烟，可惜你一支没带，毕竟是工作时间。你希望它不被送回去，与此同时，你有一份薪水不错的稳定工作，若干关系尚可的家人朋友，一个还未还清贷款的房子，所以希望只是轻飘飘的希望，你并不打算做什么。谁会为一点怜悯与色欲惹上这么大的麻烦？它一样清楚这点，所以它从未请求更多。

晚上它躺床上睡了一会儿，翻来覆去，半夜又起床，爬沙发上给你口交，笨手笨脚地骑你。完事后它精疲力竭地躺地上，跟你说谢谢。

“我会记住这个。”它说，又神经质地笑了笑，“我不一定记住你的脸，但我会记住这个。”

第二天早上，蜂民来了，它们看起来像女人，穿着一模一样的服饰。交接手续不归你管，它们只是走进来，对公蜂点头致意，对你视若无睹。公蜂没有点头，它神情僵硬地站在那里，直到它们带着哄小孩似的微笑，伸手拉走了它。

从此你再没有见过公蜂。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇对我来说不是BE，主角自己小日子过得挺好，不稀罕谁补完，也没爱上公蜂，艹完爽到提裤走人，增加了人外经验。公蜂也没指望过主角，get了性启蒙，就像对人类世界美食美景的回忆一样增加了回san的东西，完成了与自己的和解，之后的痛苦和救赎属于新地图新剧情。如果有后续，公蜂和工蜂姑娘HE了（GB）


End file.
